General Armitage Hux
General Armitage Hux, or simply Hux, is the secondary antagonist of the Star Wars ''sequel trilogy, thus acting as the main antagonist in the first two installments ''The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. He is the military leader of The First Order, and he is by the way, also the one behind the functions of Starkiller Base. He is a ruthless and tyrannical monarch who intends to destroy The Resistance and The Republic, so he can become the ruler of the galaxy. History Background His program for creating Stormtroopers result in Finn and many other children being stolen from their houses, attempting to use them and force them to rebuild by empire and construct a mega-weapon inside a planet. That mega weapon converted fire from the sun to other planets. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens The search for BB8 At first, Hux tried to kill Finn and Poe who were escaping in a TIE Fighter. When finding out their ship has crash-landed in Jakku, he sent spies to follow them. Kylo Ren told him to show the locations of Luke on the map. However, Hux disagreed, reminding him of his own rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called by Supreme Leader Snoke, to talk about his plans against the rise of The Resistance. Hux claimed full responsibility for the rise of the Jedi, just as an excuse to find a new plan. Informing Snoke about the weapon which is almost ready, able to allow him to finish his plans; to find R2 D2 and massacre The Republic. Snoke asked him to oversee preparations, and gave him a green light on his evil scheme. Hux stares at Kylo Ren who is in trouble, and leaves the hologram room, while Kylo Ren stays inside. The rage of General Hux Hux then introduced his weapon to his Stormtroopers, while he had auditors who controlled his Stormtroopers and his mega-weapon. Hux stated it will be the end of a regime which acquiesces to disorder made by the "loathsome Resistance". After the speech, he ordered his auditors to fire the weapon on the Hosnian Prime star system. The weapon of Hux's has destroyed billions of people. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance Base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey infront of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. The collapse of The Starkiller Base After that, he prepared the machine on conditions of a 15 minute load and a supreme strike. However, using information from Finn, the Resistance planned to destroy Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator. In order to destroy it, they had to use their star-fighters. Hux tried to stop them, however, it was too late when the thermal oscillator blew up. As Starkiller Base collapsed, Hux prepared for retreat, and he had to inform Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, ordering him to bring Kylo Ren back in order to complete his training. Personality General Hux is an evil tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He will attempt to kill anyone to get what he wants: power and control. He seems to be bitter to his minions, as he screams at the stormtroopers and takes control of every action of theirs by force. Egoistic as he is, his methods to rule the universe and destroy any goodness are his main priorities, and he has no remorse at all. He is extremely manipulative and clever when it comes to Snoke, and he uses his "green lights" to do what he wants. He is willing to kill billions of people in order to achieve his goals. Gallery huxcommander.png General_hux334.png Huxs.jpeg Hulx.jpg Grinhux.png Huxstaresren.jpeg|Hux stares at Kylo Ren angrily Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Sequel Triology Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Complete Monster Category:Brutes Category:Planet Destroyer Category:First Order Category:Leaders Category:Egomaniacs Category:Warmongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Spree-Killers Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Vandals Category:Power Hungry Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Slavedrivers Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Right-Hand Category:Dictators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Killjoy Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Dark Lord Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:War Crimminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Sociopaths Category:Archenemy Category:Brainwashers Category:Monarch Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Usurpers Category:Dead